Run and Hide
by StrawberryDemonLover
Summary: Makoto Kashino's life was normal until he met Amano Ichigo, a transfer student. Everything she did she was good at. But she had a secret. A secret that put her life in danger. Can Kashino save her before Amano falls into the enemy's hands? Or worse, her despair.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or the Show. Please review and pardon my very very short chapters. This disclaimer is for the whole story.


	2. Chapter One: The New Kid

(Normal POV)

"Kashino!" He mentally groaned inside. He wasn't having exactly the best day and there bugging him would surly make him snap. He turned to his friends, Satsuki Hanabusa and Sennosuke Andou, and gave them one of his glares. They slowed and started speaking so fast that Kashino was startled and completely forgot his anger. "Slow down! And one at a time!" Hanabusa and Andou looked at each other and said "there will be a new student at the end of the week. People say she comes from the Amano Family!"

Those words made Kashino blink. _'The Amano family? I thought they were burnt to the ground two years back.' _Kashino thought_._ The other two seemed to have thought of that as well because they said "They faked their deaths. Took on a new name and everything. Don't know to what or why thought."

"Oh, that's easy!"

The boys jumped and looked over to see Koizumi Kana walking over. "It is?" Kashino asked. The small girl nodded. The three boys looked at each other, then at Kana. "They were being tracked. Hunted down for something. But that's all I know."

They became silent for a few minutes. Then slowly everybody walked their separate ways, lost in thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kashino's POV)

I dragged my feet to my dorm room, opened the door, and plopped onto my bed. It had been a long week. All that was talked about was the new student coming tomorrow. I yawned and turned out the lights, my hands behind my head. "Night, Chocolat." A tiny night came from my bag. I stared up at the ceiling. '_Amano, huh?' _I smirked, '_This should be interesting'_


	3. Chapter Two: Professional?

(Ichigo's POV)

Whaa~ this is so boring! I came to this school because the privacy but the ESP (Elementary School Principal) said that the whole school knows my real name. It's way too late to change my mind though. I was walking in when I bumped into someone. Said person was fast because he catched me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw caramel chocolate eyes. I was entranced what was until he asked "Why do you have sweets on your underwear?"

My eye twitched with annoyance. I kicked him in the face and everybody what was around stopped and gasped. I got dropped and landed on my butt. "Ouchie…."

The guy looked at me, rubbing his chin. "Makoto Kashino."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. I'm guessing your Amano?"

I nodded. This guy is weird… I just kicked him and he's acting like it never happened. "show us your cooking skills…." We both looked up at our teacher. I stood up and went to the kitchen. Almost the whole school stopped what it was doing and followed. I cooked everybody a small Pound Cake. Each was different favors which matched everyone's personality. They all looked at each other.

"She shouldn't be here. She's not one of us."

Kashino nodded. I looked away. _'Why is my heart beating like this? Why is it when he's looking at me or with me'_

I heard someone say "She's a professional"


	4. Chapter Three: The Secret

(Ichigo's POV)

I sighed. I heard a small sweet voice call out my name and I turned to look at Vanilla. I smiled weakly. It is not natural for someone outside of St. Marie Academy to hear or see Sweets Spirits but I knew her ever since birth. And because of that she could always read my emotions. We both agreed that she should stay hidden even though those without Sweets Spirits could not see her. I looked up at the night sky, mumbling "At least they don't have to deal with this anymore, Vanilla…" all she did was float there and be silent. I was enjoying it before someone covered my being with a jacket. I looked over and saw Kashino walking away. 'Kashino….'

(Vanilla's POV)

I knew she was hurting ever since that day. And that she kept reliving it everytime she closed her eyes. And I couldn't do anything to help but be there. I saw the Kashino boy walk over and noticed a Sweets Spirit with him. My eyes widen with recognition 'Chocolat!' I flew over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and her eyes widened. Despite their feud they were like sisters and it had been 16 years since the last time they saw each other. I watched her go through about 10 emotions before she glomped me. I smiled and hugged her back. Oh how I missed her…

(Kashino's POV)

I heard her mumble something. I didn't like spying but it was inevitable with this girl. She attracted him in a way no other could. Not only was she a Amano but she was a pro. None of us were like her before we came to this school. She seemed depressed even though she smiled and never gave up. It had been three weeks since she came and only when she was alone or with her Sweets Spirit would she show her true emotions. And to be honest… I didn't like it or know why it bugged me. I didn't notice Chocolat not with me when I draped my jacket over Amano and walked off. Only when I was in my dorm I noticed Chocolat missing. I sighed and opened the window a bit for her. Hanabusa looked at me from the corner of his eye but didn't say a thing as I laid on my bed, lost in thought about the past. 'My Amano… what happened to your sweet innocent smiles and your joyful laugh?' my thoughts drifted off to my childhood as I started to fall into a slumber only to be awaken a few hours by Chocolat's voice and two others. I continued to be asleep and listened in.

"I didn't think he would be one for roses, Chocolat" one of the voices said through a giggle.

"oh he's not, Ichigo-chan. Its Hanabusa's doing." Chocolat's voice ringed out.

Stifled giggles were all I heard as the door opened and closed and Chocolat going to her bed. Now I was just plain out confused. He knew that Chocolat stayed out but why with Amano and her Sweets Spirit? I couldn't go back to sleep with all the new thoughts that were running through my head so I got up and went to the kitchen. I started to cook and continued my thinking.


End file.
